1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a non-volatile memory devices and a controller, and more particularly to a non-volatile memory devices and a controller which have a recovery function performed after an abnormal status occurs.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, non-volatile memories, such as flash memories, have been increasingly developed and applied for various electronic devices. At present, non-volatile memories are developed with increasing capacity and improved operation. When a large amount of data is stored in non-volatile memories, it becomes more important to provide an effective and reliable recovery machine for abnormal statuses, such as power being off suddenly, in order to ensure the accuracy and security for the stored data.
During recovery processes, appearance of insufficient space may sometimes occur. In this situation, physical blocks are required to be reconfigured. For access efficiency, each page of the physical blocks may not be filled. Thus, when the physical blocks are reconfigured, the pages are moved to obtain additional space. For example, pages of several physical blocks are moved to the same physical block to obtain a new physical block. With requirement for higher storage speed, the reconfiguration operation is requested to be finished in a short time. However, speeding up the storage speed usually leads to increased cost. Thus, how to provide a better space-reconfiguration method becomes more important and ponderable.